marvel_fanon_earth4795fandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
History Early Life Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens to Richard and Mary Parker. While Peter was still months old, his parents died in a car accident, his aunt and uncle, Ben and May Parker, were taking care of the child in their house on Brooklyn when the news of the accident arrived. May and Ben raised Peter as their son. As the years passed Peter kept showing signs of extreme intelligence, being able to disassemble and put together again most electronics he could touch, his love for science solidified his place between the best students during his whole elementary school years and guaranteed his place in the Howard Stark school of science & technology. Becoming Spider-Man While on a field trip to the new Oscorp Lab, the place was attacked by M.O.D.O.K.'s goons. During the chaos, a tank with a group of genetically enhanced spiders fell letting the free, one of those ended up biting Peter's hand. After a while Iron man came to the rescue, arresting every goon and controlling the damage in minutes. The day after attack Peter woke up feeling better then ever, his body was on top form and his senses were extremely sensible. After that Peter discovered he had super strength, agility, the ability to crawl on walls and a Spider-like sense that alerted him about any near dangers. With Great Power After that Peter created a costume and used his powers to win a cage fight against The Crusher, using his powers he won easily, but since the fight wasn't theatrical enough the organizer only paid him half of the prize. While getting out of the building Peter noticed the organizer being robbed, but did nothing to stop, going straight home and letting the thief go. the next day Peter discovered that his uncle was killed trying to stop a robber, and filled with grief and rage went after the criminal when he finally caught the thief Peter realized it was the same man he let go on the night before. Peter went home crushed by the guilt and remorse, he confessed to his aunt what happened and she tried to comfort him, assuring it wasn't his fault. Since that day he swore to use his powers to help others, realizing that with great power comes great responsibility. Inspired by the life of his uncle, he decided to become a hero himself, designing a more appropriate costume and creating a web-like fluid he could use to fight crime under the name Spider-Man. The Assembling One night as Peter was patrolling the streets of New York, he noticed a very suspect truck going into an abandoned warehouse. As he got closer he noticed a couple of high tech containers, but before he could follow them inside he was surprised by Miss Marvel that has been following the same truck from Jersey City. Peter and Kamala break in and discover some kind of research facility and after a while sneaking around they found the containers, Peter uses his super strength to open one and find its content to be no other than an unconscious Wanda Maximoff. After checking on the girl, she wakes up scared and forms a barrage between them, Peter takes off his mask and explains to her that they are not there to hurt them Wanda calms down and dispel the barrage. She can't understand English and try to communicate in Romanian, and since neither Peter or Kamala speak it Wanda touches Peter's forehead, reading his mind and learning enough English to ask for their help to free her twin brother and escape. Peter opens the other container and Wanda wakes up Pietro, touching his forehead ion the same way, but to teach him English so they can all communicate, the twins explain that they have been kidnaped by Hydra agents in Romania and sent here to be experimented on. As they are talking the alarm goes off and all four teenagers have to fight their way out of the Hydra base together, using Wanda's energy shields, Pietro's Speed, Kamala's Shapeshifting and Peter's spider-sense they make out of the place, losing the Hydra agents and running to the Parker residence. After explaining everything that happened to his aunt May, she let the Maximoff twins stay at their house, Kamala goes home and gives Peter her number if he ever needs her help again. Wanda uses her power again to gain more knowledge and also passes it to her brother, they explain how after their gypsy camp was attacked, both runaway and were captured by the Hydra agents and brought to the United States. After a week Tony Stark visited Peter's house, he explained that thanks to the teenagers escape the Avengers found the Hydra base, arresting all the agents there. Tony then offered to have the Maximoff twins ate the Avengers headquarters for their safety. He also gave Peter a "trainee" credential, for him to visit the Maximoffs there, Tony also gave one to Kamala and told them to visit the HQ if they ever wanted to be part of the team. Personality As Peter Parker the teen hero is a very friendly person, but also shy and awkward; he's very talkative, but often stumbles on his own words. All his life he had role models of altruism in his Aunt's work as a nurse or on his Uncle's work as a police officer, he also always admired Iron man as well as the other avengers. After Uncle Ben's death, Peter decided to use his life to protect the people that couldn't protect themselves. As Spider-man Peter acts like a jokester while fighting crime, most of his enemies always mention how he can't close his mouth while in combat. when anxious he may start stumbles on his words as Peter would. The teen hero is very protective and overzealous, towards his Aunt May, and also his friends like Wanda, Pietro, and Kamala. Peter is a fan of movies, animes mangas, games and pop culture, especially the Avengers, he is very impressionable and idolizes the heroes. Physical appearance (W.I.P.) Powers and Abilities Super Strength '- '''Super Agility '- 'Spider-Sense '- '''Enhanced Senses - Itens and Paraphernalia Web-Shooters - Trivia (W.I.P.) References (W.I.P.) Contents (W.I.P.) Site navegation (W.I.P.)